Look after her Murdoch
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: Julia leaves Darcy but because of the mishap at home she hasn't been sleeping well and it has made her ill. She is staying with her dad but William finds her in the morgue unconscious, he doesn't know where her dad lives and he can't take her to Darcy's so he takes her into his own house.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Murdoch Mysteries I am only using them for this story. **

**This is the first Murdoch Mysteries story I have wrote so I hope is okay. Enjoy**

Darcy and Julia were in the sitting room; Darcy was just staring at Julia. "Darcy, will you please stop staring at me?"

"Sorry, I wasn't staring"

"Yes you were."

"Well I'm sorry if I was"

Julia sighed and shook her head. She made her way upstairs but Darcy stopped her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!"

"You've been acting strange ever since you moved back to Toronto!"

"I have not!"

"You really have..."

"Well, I have nothing else to say to you tonight if that's what you think. Good night Darcy!"

"Julia wait!"

"Forget it Darcy"

Darcy regretted what he had said almost immediately, he watched Julia walk up the stairs and sighed. He walked into the sitting room once more.

Julia sat on her bed, 'What am I doing here? I don't want to be here at all.'

She stared up at the ceiling then she heard Darcy at her door. "Come in Darcy."

"Julia, you're my fiancée, talk to me please"

"Darcy, if you care about anything we have you wouldn't go accusing me of acting strange because we moved back to my hometown. If anything you have been acting strange because we moved away from Buffalo. It was your choice to leave. I didn't force you to leave at all!"

"JULIA! How can you say I don't care about what we have!? I care about us more than anything!"

"Darcy, you won't even let me speak properly to William, that's how bad it has gotten, you cannot stop me from talking to my friend."

"Julia, I do not stop you from speaking to The Detective."

"Really that's why every time I only go to him to have a normal conservation, you stop me? You can't he's my friends. No actually he's my best friend! Let me speak to him"

"I never meant to stop you!"

Julia merely rolled her eyes. "Why, Darcy why"

"Why what"

"Why can't you see how bad this relationship is? We hardly ever get along, and when we do it's usually for show."

"How can you say that? I love you."

"When why don't you act like it when it's only me around; love isn't only for the public to see and understand. It's for the other person in the relationship too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at us Darcy, we're engaged and we sleep in separate rooms, we always argue. How is that a good relationship? Answer me that Darcy." Silence "Exactly you can't, you see this relationship is bad as well, you just don't want to have to admit it. I'm not ashamed to say our relationship doesn't work."

"How, how can you be so calm"

"Because I have known this has been long time coming, I'm sorry Darcy this can't work."

"I guess I have known too"

"I'll be out by morning stay with my father."

"Julia?"

"Yes Darcy"

"You say William is your best friend, but you left him in Toronto to move to Buffalo."

"Darcy I haven't told you something. When I left for Buffalo; I had just came out of a relationship with William. That's why I wasn't certain about coming back to Toronto and working in the morgue. I left because he deserved more than me,"

"So you have been acting strange because of him?"

"Darcy it's not what you think, yes I do love you, but again yes before you ask I still love William just that little bit more, that is why this can't work. That is also why we stayed such good friends. It's still there; hiding."

"For both of you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How he looks at you, now goodnight Julia."

"Goodnight Darcy"

Julia didn't sleep that well so she decided to start packing the sooner she got out the better.

The next morning she got out before Darcy woke. She asked the carriage driver to take her things to her father's then her to work. Even though she was so tired, and she wasn't feeling great.

She got into the morgue and she was so tired, she got a glass of water and sat down. She heard someone walking closer to her but that was the last thing she registered as she fell unconscious although she couldn't remember hitting the floor.

William saw Julia falling and he caught her limp body. He had a very worried expression on his face. He lifted her up and placed her in the in her office. He took the towel on the rail and the glass of water. He damped the towel and placed it to her forehead. He knew George was outside. "George! George get in here!"

"Sir? Oh is the Doctor okay?"

"She isn't well go tell the inspector to get a cab. Thank you George."

"Sir" he said walking out, William's attention went back to Julia. She was moving her head now; she brought her palm to her forehand then noticed the cloth. "What the... William? What happened? Oh my head"

"You kind of fainted as I walked in... What's wrong?"

"I didn't hit the floor through that is one thing I remember because it didn't hurt..."

"I caught you as you fell; I placed you in the chair before you ask."

"Thank you; how I've treated you I'm surprised you didn't leave me"

"Of course I wouldn't! You're still my best friend that won't change"

"Thank you but I have treated you badly, it was Darcy. He wasn't letting me talk to you."

"What made him change his mind?"

"Oh my head, sorry what did you say?"

"What made him let you talk to me?"

"I realised he never should have tried to stop me. Can you go over there there's something I can take to ease my head, it's in a clear jar."

"Ah I see it, here." He passed Julia the jar and she took the substance, while William went to cancel the cab as she was awake now at least. He still though she should go see someone. "You should still get checked out. What happened?"

"I haven't been sleeping or eating that well"

"Why, what's going on in your home?"

"Darcy and I haven't been exactly been seeing eye to eye, and last night I said as much. What made you come down here anyway?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you've been..."

"Acting strange?"

"Yes and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I don't like seeing you like this. In pain I mean I wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything."

"No its not you" she said before passing out once more and landing in his arms. He lifted her and carried her outside. "Sir the carriage refused to leave just in case she wasn't okay. And I think he made a wise choice..."

"George, open the door"

"Yes sir."

William placed Julia in the carriage. "George I'm going to go with her make sure she is okay at home. Tell the inspector I'll be back as soon as possible."

He sat next to Julia and told the carriage to go to her and Darcy's house. This time she was out cold. He didn't want to take her to hospital because she asked him not to. It properly was just lack of sleep, she would have to eat something soon through.

They arrived at Darcy's house and he left her in the carriage and went to the door himself. It would look strange him carrying her.  
Darcy answered the door and was shocked, "Detective, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help" He explained what was wrong with Julia.

"I'm sorry detective she doesn't live here anymore she is staying with her father, she decided our relationship wouldn't work out but I'll leave it to her to tell you."

"Thank you"

He soon realised Julia had tried to tell him, but always he never read the signs. He didn't know where her father lived so there was only one opinion left. He took her to his house; he no longer lived with Mrs Kitchen. He laid her on the bed in one of the spare rooms. He laid a quilt over her.

She visibly relaxed from the warmth. He took up a glass of water for her. So she could drink it if needed. His house rang. He was lucky he only had one because if the station house ever needed him they could. It was the inspector. "Hello sir"

"Murdoch, take the rest of the day off its Friday anyway be back in Monday, look after her"

"Sir"

He wasn't sure how the inspector knew that that Julia was her but it didn't really matter.

He just had to wait now.

**Until the next time-I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short the next will be longer but I did have an exam yesterday and it is 11 16, so please be kind.**

Apparently he didn't have to wait long for something to happen. There was a knock at his door; he answered it and saw, Mr Ogden. "Ah, Sir, your daughter is upstairs; she is quite safe."

"I know that is why I am here. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I don't know a lot about my daughter-"

"Julia is your daughter and with all due respect; you should be seeing to her. She most likely needs you more than she needs me. She only has exhaustion, it's nothing serious."

"Please, let her stay here until she is properly better please? She needs you right now she told me so. She needs to tell you something important, and I think her being here is the only way that will happen. I know I am asking you a lot but please help her get better"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best."

Julia woke up and her vision was blurry, but that was a similar smell that she had always found welcoming and friendly. Her vision became clear and she saw a room that was not similar. She saw there was a glass of water on the side. She smiled; she knew where she was. She was in William's house. The smell said it all.

She heard her father talking; she tried to stand up but failed. She was still too tired. She drank some of the water and found that she was quite thirsty. She lay back down and she found her hair was now in a really uncomfortable position. She sighed and pulled her hair out and took her two grips and put her hair in a plat. She lay back down once more and very quickly fall back into a deep sleep.

About an hour or two later William walked in and placed the bag, her father gave to him, beside her bed. Her eyes open and she smiled at him. He had noted that she had changed her hair into something more comfortable.

"William, you didn't have to take me into your home. I can go to my father's now; you can get rid of me"

"I'm afraid I cannot, not that I'm complaining, only your father stopped by; he said he wants you to stay here. He said I would know how to take care of you more than him. But I'm not quite sure how, as he's your father, I'm your friend."

"Yes well; my father and I have never seen... eye to eye as you would say."

"Oh well he wants you to stay here until your better."

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Julia you have to eat, you told me yourself today that you weren't eating properly because of something that happened at home. Which reminds why doesn't Darcy want to talk to you?"

"We had a disagreement of some sorts and like I said I told him that our relationship could never work and he didn't like and I said I would leave and stay with my father but I wasn't that keen on the idea if I'm honest."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, your father also said something else"

"What was that?" she sounded almost worried at what her dad had said.

"That you had something to tell me something important?"

"Ah well there was a reason I knew my relationship with Darcy wouldn't work out."

"And why's that?" Now he sounded worried.

"William... you knew I never wanted to end what we had, but I had to do what I thought was right for you, and to me that was giving you a chance with someone else. I never stopped feeling what I felt for you. William I still love you, not Darcy"

William was speechless. That was not at all what he was expecting her to say, but when again there was only one thing he could say back to her. "I never stopped loving you"

Julia just laughed in relief; she had never seen William be so quiet before. "William I need to sleep" she finally said.

"Yes sleep Julia" He kissed her forehead and left the room. "Your dad left some clothes for you"

"Thank you, good night William; at least I think its night"

"Yes it is, good night Julia"

**I hope you enjoyed it, So until the next time, bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to update this story. Been busy, sorry. We see a much more emotionally unstable Julia, that will continue but then it will get better!**

William found he couldn't sleep at all, he ended up reading, however whenever he tried to read he found himself thinking about whether Julia was alright or not. He knew her well enough to know that she will not come and get him up if anything was bad. He couldn't help it, he cared deeply for that woman lying in the next room. He couldn't help it, but he knew she felt the same way, therefore everything would be okay. Had that been the subject of which Mr. Ogden had came to his house? Or was there something else bothering her that had to brought to his attention?

He hoped he knew Julia well enough for her to tell him if anything was wrong, but Julia was nothing if determined. If something was wrong she would make sure it went smoothly, but Julia was a lot more than determined. She was everything but mean, or nasty, or even annoying, but everything else she was. She was very suprizing, she never stopped suprizing him.

That wasn't necessary bad.

His thoughts were soon interpreted by the sound of someone crying. There was no doubt in his mind that was Julia. He went into his spare room where Julia was and the sight broke his heart! Julia was on the bed curled up in ball leaning against the wall, crying her heart out! He didn't hesitate this time he over to her and comforted her, "Julia," that was when he realized she was still asleep. In her sleep she was cowarding away from something or someone! She was terrified. She had seemed to calm when he spoke to him. He didn't know how to wake her without scaring her even more. She then started mumbling "Darcy. . . don't leave me. . ." She trailed off after that. He had had enough, he couldn't stand by and watch her crying, he never could.

He pulled her out of the ball she was in and shook her to wake her. Her eye's slowly opened and the tears slowed. She looked into William's eye's. His eyes were full of worry and concern. "What. . . What happened?" She asked wiping her eyes after realising she had been crying.

"I'm not actually sure, Julia do you suffer with bed dreams?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was reading, and I suddenly heard you crying. I came in and found you had formed yourself into a ball and you were sobing uncontrolably! I was worried!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it was about Darcy, he has been plagueing my dreams for some nights now. Most were about that we were married and he kept yelling and screaming, but the one a minute ago was about that he was getting angry because I left him. William what if they don't stop?"

"I don't whether this wil mean anything but, you seemed to relax when I spoke to you not by much but you did"

"That actually makes sense"

"How do you mean?"

"Well usually, now yes I know this sounds odd but, whenever you appeared in the nightmares it always got better, you always used to make Darcy leave, you just make me feel so safe, but tonights dream you weren't there!"

"Well maybe because I was in the real world to make you feel safe and was here when you needed me most but it didn't get to the point where I came into the dream. I'm never going to let you get hurt, by no one more than Darcy!"

"Thank you," She stood up, "I can walk again!" She laughed and William chuckled. "What time is it, William?"

"Just past three I believe"

"Why were you up so late!"

"I couldn't help feeling something was wrong, here with you, I couldn't get my mind to rest, I'm glad I didn't actually!"

"As am I, I know that sounds shelish but these dreams are beyond my control, it's like I'm living the experiece but when I got to change something I do something else!"

"That's not shelish Julia," He opened his arms for Julia and she gladly accepted. William kissed her forehead.

"William, you should go back to your room, my sleep may have been troubled but at least I have had some. You have not, I'll be fine now, you need sleep. Go on,"

"I'm not leaving for you to be plagued with dreams again, Julia."

"William, do not worry, I'll be fine now! You can go back to bed, I don't want to bother you in your own home!"

"Julia, you're not bothering me, I like to know you are safe!"

"Yes, you always have, that is one of the many reasons as to why I love you."

"There are many reason's I love you, but three in the morning isn't the time to be dicussing it!"

"No it isn't now go to bed, William, please, go to sleep, you need sleep"

"Fine, I'll go to bed, but please promise me if anymore bad dreams arise then tell me, I don't want to see you like that again!"

"William I will be sure to inform you if anymore dreams happen, now please go to sleep!"

"Okay you have won, I will sleep. Good night Julia!"

"Goodnight William"

**I would like to send a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this or has even read it! I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I just wanted this in to give an insight on how the two act after talking with each other, I actually rather like this chapter. It gives a little bit more into why Julia 'hates' Darcy so much now, and I know 'hate' is a nasty word but she doesn't hate him, just very much how to say . . . dislikes him now!**

Julia didn't get back to sleep very quickly. She was scared Darcy would – once again – plague her dreams. She didn't hate him, she was just afraid of him. She didn't even understand why. The dream she had just had was the worst, she has never, ever, screamed out in her sleep before. She had never wanted to tell William like that she wanted to tell him in her own time. At least he knew, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was close. She just hadn't told him the real reason she had ended the engagement, she hadn't even told Darcy the outright reason, and she wasn't planning on it. What that man had done to her was beyond forgiveable. She sighed and tried to sleep, no avail, she just couldn't sleep. She wanted to, she just couldn't, not until she had properly told William what happened. Then her mind would be clear to sleep.

William was not sleeping. He was worried, about Julia, of course. He needed sleep he hadn't slept all day, but from what Julia was saying, in her sleep, something had happened when she was with Darcy. She had also said that it was him that stopped whatever Darcy had been doing in the dream. What was going on?  
He lay down and couldn't sleep a wink. He tried and tried but in the end he was still too worried about Julia to even be thinking about sleeping.

Now both Julia and William were in the same position, they were both staring up at the ceiling. They were in the exactly same position and were thinking the exact same thing. _What do we do now? _Julia turned to the left and William turned to the right. At about 4 30 they both fell into an unsettled sleep.

At about 6 in the morning Julia awoke once more she sighed inwardly and sat up. Finding she, once more, had the ability to walk she stood up. She took her glass and the bag her father had left and silently made her way to the bathroom across the hall. She was desperately trying not to wake up William; she had caused enough loss of sleep for one night.

She changed into something more comfortable to sleep in thinking it may help.  
She half filled the glass and took it back to her room with her. Julia once more sat the bag down. She sat on the bed and looked around; it was quite a small and cosy room. She had never noticed the features she had been too tired to notice them to be quite frank. She looked around but she couldn't see a lot as all she had was a candle light and it was still dark. It was winter 1898. It wasn't the best; it didn't get light until about 8 am, brilliant. She didn't know whether she would be able to sleep again or not. It was just pleasant because neither she nor William had work in the morning – or in about an hour – she lay back down and stared up at the ceiling once more, like she had done only five hours previous. She sighed deeply and turned over to the right. She was so tired even through her body refused to sleep. She was lucky William took her in, she would have hated being ill around her father. He never, ever, knew what to do even when her mother had been alive.

Julia closed her eyes but visions of Darcy appeared so the soon flung open once more. She shook her head, she wanted nothing more to do with that horrid man she once called her fiancé. The Darcy she knew in Buffalo was not the man he was now. He had been loving, generous, kind. Now . . . now she didn't know what to say about him. Finally deciding that her body wasn't going to let her sleep; she went to the window and looked out. She didn't miss the fact it had snowed in the night. Not a lot, but some. She couldn't see much bit somewhat she could see she could see where he now lived. He lived three miles from the station house. It was a quiet street, not a lot was happening, not a lot of street lights, very peaceful. She was too engrossed in looking outside that she didn't even hear William walking in. "I thought I heard you up. . ."

She jumped at the sudden present voice. "William, Oh I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, Sorry I didn't mean to scare you . . ."

"Nonsense, it's your house."

"Hmm very well, I was just making sure you were okay." He still sounded half asleep. Julia felt t was her fault, it was her fault after all.

"William, I never meant to wake you go back to sleep, I wasn't staying up that long now I just needed to stand for a while, or sit at a window, in this case."

He laughed, and walked over. "What were you looking at, Julia?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, I was just wondering where you lived, that's all."

"Ah, well. I moved here when Mrs Kitchen . . ." He stopped when he felt Julia rest her head on his shoulder. "Moved to Montreal to live, I had enough money saved and moved . . . Julia?" He looked down and saw Julia had fallen to sleep – on his shoulder – he lifted her and placed her back on the bed. He made sure not to disturb her. It was good she was still asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room._ Hopefully she won't wake up anytime soon, she needs her rest. _William thought worried. Julia was clearly getting better that was clear as day. But she hadn't said she was hungry yet which was worrying him, when did she last eat. William returned to his own room and like Julia, he fell asleep instantly. They just hoped it would last. The last thought that entered William's mind was _why do I calm Julia so much? What has Darcy done that is so bad?_

__**Well I hope you liked it! Like I said this chapter I rather like, so please tell me what you think? Thank you! Until the next time! - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :3 X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, again sorry you see a unstable Julia again, but don't forget it gets better. If there are any mistakes please don't judge it's ten past eleven I kind of want to sleep.**

William awoke around 10, he must have needed sleep, and his first thought was to make sure Julia was okay. He just put his head past the door and he saw her. Julia was sleeping soundly with her back to him, she was facing the wall. William smiled at her and then just. He clicked the door shut. That in itself was enough to wake Julia. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at the clock in the corner. She sighed because it revealed 10 05 in the morning. She stood and fund her hair had fallen out in the night. She shook her head finding she really didn't care. For the first time in about a week she actually found herself hungry! She had been forcing herself to eat, yes, but she hadn't been eating a lot.

She grabbed a robe from her bag, and her bag. She made her way to the bathroom, and changed into something a little more proper. She didn't bother to tidy her hair up it didn't look that bad down. After she was dressed properly she made her bed to make it look neat once more and then left her room. William was shocked to see Julia up and dressed with her hair down. Julia noticed him staring at her hair. She brought her hand to it, "I haven't had a chance to put it up yet." She said answering his silent question

"I don't mind it's nice like that, so free."

"In my line of work it is better to have it up,"

"Ah but we're not at work today are we?"

"No we're not, its Saturday," '_if we were however I think we would be getting a scolding looking at the time' _she finished off in her head.

"Yes it is, Julia, are you hungry" He was wishing she would say yes because it would make it more clear she was getting better.

"Yes, I am quite hungry" She said with a small smile.

"Good, shows you're getting better."

"Quite"

Julia sat in the sitting room cup in hand and it reading the daily newspaper. It was now 2 in the afternoon and William had gone out to do something. He said Julia could stay and that she didn't have to come if she wasn't feeling up to it. Which quite frankly she wasn't so here she was, sitting in William's sitting room reading the newspaper. She couldn't help but feel at home here, but she also felt she was intruding. It was William's house. Her father had asked him to look after her when it wasn't his responsibility. Of course she was happy it was William rather than her father but that still didn't make it right! And her father had no right to impose on William like that!

Her thoughts were stopped by someone knocking on the door. She was hesitant at first but then got up and got the door. "What in the world. . . Father what are you doing here?"

"Ah Julia glad to see you're up and about, I just wanted to make sure you were well."

"If you wanted to make sure I was well why didn't you look after me and not impose on William like you did? Being with you was what you should have thought was right!"

"I wanted what was best for you, dear, and being around me wasn't it. I know how you and the detective get along I knew he would get you better!"

He had a point Julia was better with William if she had been with her father she would have had a shouting match with him, and he wouldn't have been able to help her with her bad nights. He would properly just end up watching her suffer. "That still doesn't make it right," she finally said after moments of being quiet.

"But you agree you are better?"

"I wouldn't say 'better' I am better but I'm not at my best. My nights are still rough and I still need his support. But that doesn't make anything you did right, father!"

"I know, and I understand that!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Julia, you're being stubborn," He said in a warning tone which she was having none of!

"Maybe I am, but who did I get that off of, no other than my father! You're stubborn too; you're the one who told to do what my heart tells me! But when I do that however you're always disappointed! When I went to become a doctor you were disappointed! When I followed my heart and started courting with William you were disappointed! Now you're doing the same! You followed you're heart and told William to look after me, and all I can say is I am disappointed, in you! You should be there for me! And yes I am glad it was William who was caring for me, but sometimes I wish, I just wish you were there for me sometimes and backing me up on my chooses! I don't want to have a father who is constantly disappointed in me!" Julia looked away from her father as she was close to tears, she didn't want her father to see her cry.

"Julia, I am not disappointed in you, why would you think that? How could you think that? I asked you to stay here because you told me you broke it off with Darcy, and that you might be able to patch up what you once had with William, it is clear as day that you and William are meant to be together! And I am not disappointed in your choice of love Julia! Whatever happened with you and Darcy I am glad you could see it before it became anything serious. I can see how much the detective makes you feel. And I will not stop that Julia as long as you know it's the right choice then I will back you no matter what!"

She had never expected that to come from no other than her father, she was in shock. "I wish you had said that before I shouted at you!"

"Julia what happened between you and Darcy because it couldn't have been good."

"Alright I'll tell you but it could take a while."

She had explained everything and her dad became furious, not with her but with Darcy. Julia begged him not to take matters into his own hands and he slowly agreed.

It was now 4 in the afternoon and William came home to find Julia sitting in the sitting room looking very lost. He had never seen her like this.

Never.

He didn't know what to do so he went to her and wrapped an arm round her shoulder and she pressed into his chest, he started to hear soft cries and then soon realised that Julia was crying. "Julia, what happened?"

"I told my dad what really happened with Darcy and he was furious. . . I only just managed to get him to calm down and not to take matters into his own hands. But it made all the emotions real again William!" She had to stop because she started crying into his chest again.

"Julia, what else happened that you're not telling me? Why does he plague your dreams so much? And why do I help calm you down?"

Julia realised once she heard him say that. It was time to tell him the truth. The whole truth.

**Sorry I know I'm mean, you'll have to wait for the next chatper to see what Darcy done! so until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 NIGHT! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I was going to post this yesterday but something happened and I'm not quite sure what it was** . . . **Anyway, we finally find out what Darcy done, and please don't hate I love Julia and I wouldn't ever wish her harm . . . I seriously dislike Darcy, and that shows in this chapter. Anyway sorry on I'm rambling. On with the story! :)**

When Julia didn't reply, William grew worried, she wasn't even looking at him, and her head was still buried into his chest. She was still crying. She was worst then the night before. "Julia, please, talk to me?" He begged. Slowly she nodded and say up.

"What would you like to know?" She knew it was stupid to ask but she needed to know.

"What happened?"

"That could take a while"

"Well I'm not going anywhere."

"Very well, I had come home from the morgue late one night and he wasn't home . . . I wondered why. So I asked him when he got home, he got mad, very mad." She said holding back tears. William could see she was struggling. "And he started shouting, no, screaming at me! I didn't know what to make of it! Understandably I hid and waited in my room till he calmed down. Of course he was having none of that, he stormed into my room and demanded why I was late home instead of making HIS tea! I was outraged!" Now she had stopped crying and was turning this into a rant! "I was not becoming a house wife! No way! I had gotten too far to become that! I told him that I wasn't going to become a housewife and he just laughed, he said 'why when you marry me you'll be out of a job and bringing up our children' which of course started a whole new wave of emotions because well you know why" He nodded "I even told him that before we got engaged and he thought he had the right to talk to me like that. I repeated the fact that I will not become his housewife and well . . . he got mad again" the tears were back in her eyes and was once again near tears. "And well . . . he . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence and William was dreading the answer.

"Julia what did he do?" He asked though he thought he feared he already knew the answer. Julia sighed and composed herself. She turned and looked at William he could see the tears running down her face. She was terrified.

"He hit me, William, Darcy hit me because I refused to become one of the 'dependent on their husband' housewives. He couldn't believe he did it and even tried to refuse the fact he did." She was speaking in a whisper but he still heard her. "He acted like everything was 'okay' when everything was terrible. That was when the bad dreams started" It was no longer a rant, it was now a plea for help, it was Julia looking for the one person in her whole life to make her leave safe.

"When did this happen?"

"Six weeks ago."

"JULIA! Why didn't you tell me I could've helped!"

"Don't you think I wanted to!? I wanted nothing more than to seek help, with no one more than you, but he didn't stop. Every night if I came home; only half an hour late and he had gone out. He would come home in a foul mood and we would argue and it would always end the same way! Me getting hit, that's why I stopped talking William because I was scared, of him!"

"Julia, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"It's my fault! I should have stopped him, or at least tried . . ."

"May I ask you one more question?"

"Yes"

"Why did you say that it was me who always stopped the dreams, why did I make it all better?"

"Isn't that clear?" When he didn't reply Julia carried on "William, over the years I have known you I have always been able to find comfort with you! You're the man I am in love with, not Darcy, you are the man who makes me feel safe, and welcome and . . ." Julia trailed off as William lent down and kissed her. She visibly relaxed and she smiled.

"And you're the woman I fell in love with."

"Haven't we been over this at about three in the morning before?" Julia joked

"Yes I believe we have." William said playing along. But it wasn't long before Julia kissed William, again, only just realising that they had missed each other so much!"

"I love you" Julia whispered

"And I love you"

Julia just laughed and hugged into William's side even more. Before they realised it they had fallen asleep on the sofa, with Julia still under William's arm and hugging his side.

It was late now and William had just woken and realised Julia was at the side of him, he sat up picking Julia up at the same time. He managed to do it without waking her. He walked out of the sitting room with her in his arms. William then made it up the stairs and went into her room. William gently put her down and then looked at the clock. He saw it was quarter to eleven. They were asleep a long time. They must have still been tired.

After putting Julia into her own room he retired for the evening. He had now found himself very tired and wanting to rest. But he couldn't help but wondering back to what Julia had said about Darcy. Why would he hit Julia? It didn't make sense. No wonder she was crying in her sleep. He just hoped tonight would bring a peaceful sleep. For them both hopefully.

Not long after William had gotten to sleep Julia awoke and found she was still in her daily dress. Sighing she picked up her bag and glass, she once again made her way to the bathroom. She didn't want to wake William – again – she tried ever so hard to be quiet. She got to the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable and then filled her glass. She found herself hoping that tonight's night wouldn't be full of nightmares and Darcy. Oh what that man done was unforgivable she was just thankful William took it better than her dad.

She returned to her room and clicked the door shut. She sat down and soon found herself – just like the night before – going into a sleep full of nightmares . . .

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow! Until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's here as promised. I'm not sure whether I will update tomorrow because I have a funeral. But I'll definitely try, if not it's because I'm upset, if the ext chapter is up tomorrow it will properly be very sad. **

Julia tossed and turned all night until one moment when it grew too much and she awoke suddenly. There were tears running down her cheeks and it appeared she had once again called out in her sleep, because – just as the night before – William held her in his arms trying to calm her.

"What . . . what happened?"

"You called out in your sleep again, Julia. When I got here you were . . . well in a worse state than the night before."

"How worst was I?"

"Very, you wouldn't wake up this time. Julia I was worried." She looked up and saw the concern and worry on his face, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

20 minutes earlier:

Julia's head was swaying form side to side as if to say no, and she was crying. The sheets were tangled around her and she looked very scared. In her sleep she started sobbing uncontrollably and it soon progressed to cries. "Darcy, NO" She called out and then anything went to an eerie silence now the screaming had stopped.

Although that one scream was enough to wake William, he heard it in a half asleep form and thought it wasn't really but then he heard another much more blood curling scream. "Darcy, NO." When he heard that he knew it was real. He got to Julia's room not long after the scream and he saw that she was tangled up in the sheets and had been crying. She was shaking uncontrollably and she was silently crying, he hesitantly approached her not wanting to startle her.

"Julia..?" He said softly and shook her shoulder to wake her. It didn't work. He shook her again, it didn't work. "William . . . please help!" She called out in her sleep.

"Julia!" He called again, no response.

After about 10 minutes of trying to wake her she finally suddenly awoke and she was still crying and was desperately trying to calm down, her breathing had evened out. She looked up at him. "What . . . what happened?"

"You called out in your sleep again, Julia. When I got here you were . . . well in a worse state than the night before."

"How worst was I?"

"Very, you wouldn't wake up this time. Julia I was worried."

"I'm sorry, William,"

She started crying even more and buried her head in his shoulder.

"No, I shouldn't have left you, Julia, it was my fault."

"What?" she sounded a little shocked by his words.

"I should have never let you leave on the train," He sounded regretful.

Julia had had enough, it wasn't his fault, he was making him better! She leant up and kissed him softly; she broke the kiss but didn't pull away. She rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't look up when she whispered, "It is not your fault, it never was. William, if it wasn't for you I would properly in a very, very, bad place right now."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't be in the arms of the man I love. And I would properly still be with Darcy. And I wouldn't be getting better. William why can't you see what good you are doing for me, yet you still blame yourself!"

"If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You couldn't have known this would have happened."

"When I found out you were engaged I . . . I was happy for you and wanted you to be happy I really did. But now I wish I had acted, and then this wouldn't have happened . . ."

Julia silenced him by a kiss. "Stop it, I'm here now think about the future don't dwell on the past, William there's no point, what's happened has happened, we can only change what is going to happen even through it is usually led out for us!"

"You're right,"

"Of course I am,"

William laughed, then turned serious again, "Are you going to able to sleep again?"

"Properly not William, that dream was terrifying. I don't want to go back there anymore."

"Quite right too," He put arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Are you willing to tell me about it?"

"Yes, I was at Darcy's house that's where all the Dreams take place. I was walking around like I was lost, I did feel lost there like I no longer belonged there, because I don't. Anyway, I walk into my old room there. It was strange it was like I was watching myself . . . I was on the bed and Darcy was in the corner. He had a gun that was when I screamed out 'Darcy, NO' but he just smiled and it went black."

"Oh my . . . no wonder you don't want to go back there."

"Yes, William, we have work in the morning, we need to sleep but quite frankly I am a little afraid of what is of there in my dreams . . ."

"Yes, we do but I'm not leaving you, if I keep you calm then I'm not leaving when you need me most!"

"Thank you, William, but I am okay now . . ."

"No you're not Julia, I can tell you are scared, you need a peaceful rest."

"But how am I going to get one if Darcy plagues my dreams every time I sleep?!"

"What keeps you calm the most?"

"You"

"Very well, I will stay with you, if that is what it takes for you to get a good nights rest, then I'll do it!"

"William, are you quite sure?"

"Certain"

**In the next chapter Darcy returns. Wonder what he wants this time? Anyway until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the next chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes it is about 1 o'clock in the morning here and I'm just slightly tired, I hope you like this, I really like this chapter and it's the LONGEST chapter I have written for this story so far! **

Julia woke up and was slightly confused, she woke and she was in the arms of William. She remembered him staying until she sleep asleep but he most have had fell asleep also. His arm was still around her waist and she had slept on his chest, she didn't want to leave his embrace but when she saw the time she was horrified! "WILLIAM!" She woke him by saying his name and shaking him, she started to move but William tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her down. She laughed at it but it was short lifted when she remembered the time. She playfully tapped his arm. "William! up NOW! We're going to late into work if we don't!"

He still didn't react, so she said it louder. "WILLIAM!" Those made him respond, he shot up and pulled her out the bed with him. She laughed and landed into his arms. "William! Hurry!" He left her to get ready, she was hurrying herself and was ready within ten minutes and she was just putting her hair up, "William are you ready yet?" She felt like a nagging wife but they only had about 15 minutes to get into work!

"Give me about 2 minutes, Julia, and I'll be out." He called downstairs

"Okay!" she called back.

And that was no lie, within two minutes they were out the door, they called for a cab and got into work with literally no time left. They went their separate ways and William agreed to meet her after work and they would go back to his house together. Julia was just glad she had had a good night's rest, William being there had helped. She really was glad he was there for her, now more than ever.

The most recent case has just reached its peak and there has been had been another murder, they had just been called out. Julia went with William to the crime scene. It was just on the bank of The Ontario. The sight itself was disturbing. It was a young woman no older than perhaps 16, maybe 17. It was hard to tell. She was wearing only her corset which was also covered in blood much like the ground surrounding her. "Your thoughts, Julia?" William asked next to her.

"I can't be sure but I would say the fatal wound would have to be this one." She referred to the long, deep cut on the woman's stomach, leading to her chest. "It is the deepest and it would have done some damage to her organs. William I'm done here. She can be transported to the morgue. I won't know from certain until I have done a proper examination back at the morgue." She said as she stood up and sorted her dress and hat.

"Sir!" George said coming over to them. "I found this, could it be the murder weapon?" He was holding a dull not very sharp knife. It had blood on it.

"No, it's not the murder weapon, whatever done this would have been, sharp, actually properly would have been more like surgical equipment sharp."Julia stated and George sighed and walked away to start looking again. "George, keep that though, it still could be something!" Julia called out to him.

William noticed Julia and she looked unsteady, "Julia what's wrong?"

"This. I don't understand,"

"Don't understand what exactly?"

"Come here," they sat down by the body again, "Look, her whole body has been marked with a, sharp, knife. But look carefully William look at the marks in detail"

William studied the marks in detail, he then pulled out the last victim, they looked alike, both blonde, both around the same age. But one thing that stood out was the fact the marks were identical. "There identical! The marks they're . . ."

"Identical yes, like it is the killer leaving his mark maybe? And if my observations are correct the fatal wound will be the stab wound from the chest to stomach. But I won't know for certain until I get to the morgue, like I said earlier."

"Thank you Julia! As always you have been a great help!"

"You're welcome, will I still meet you after work?"

"Yes, come up to my office once you're finished."

"Of course." She walked away and back to the carriage. "Good day, gentlemen" She cast one last look at William then climbed into the carriage.

"Gentlemen, transport the body back to the morgue please, I have work to do" William shouted and the men did as they were told and transported the body into the carriage.

At the station house, Julia's carriage had just arrived and she couldn't help feel uneasy, like someone was watching her. She knew that William wouldn't be long so she would just wait.

She started to inspect the body when she heard the door slam. Knowing that wouldn't be William he wouldn't slam the door. She went to the phone and called the station house, "Get Will- Detective Murdoch to get the morgue as soon as possible. Thank you Crabtree" She corrected herself and said 'detective Murdoch' as soon as she saw who it was who entered the morgue and she couldn't have been more scared. Thankfully they hadn't seen her yet and she hid. But she knew it would be long till she was found by the person.

George heard how scared she sounded, "Sir, you're needed in the morgue, NOW!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but the doctor, she sounded scared." William didn't wait to hear the rest he was already out the door. He got to the morgue within minutes. He entered silently and heard someone yelling. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! Whatever did I see in you!?" It didn't William to click and know it was Darcy. He ran into the office and saw Julia cowering away from him. "Stop it, doctor, leave me alone!" She said she was so scared, she didn't even say Darcy.

" 'DOCTOR?' I am your fiancée; you will treat me with some respect!" Darcy hadn't seen William yet and so he had him at an advantage! "NEVERTHELESS YOU ARE STILL MY FINANCEE AND WILL COME HOME!" He demanded!

"NO she won't!" William protested and Julia visibly relaxed and pushed past Darcy and went to William!

"And who are you to stay what she will and won't do? Detective"

"I cannot say what she will and will not do, but I know for a fact I will NOT let her go anywhere near you!"

"And who are you to say that she doesn't want to come back with me?"

"No please William don't make me go! Please!"

"I think you have your answer sir, now please leave before I get you arrested for assaulting her, and don't deny it! I've seen the effect it had on Julia, I would never wish that on anyone, not even you! But why would you care, you were the cause of it after all. It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't care!"

"Well don't plan on being surprised then!" Julia was so scared and William sensed that. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore! Now please Mister Garland come to the station with me!"

"That's Doctor Garland!"

"You have to earn the title and so far you haven't!"

Darcy allowed himself to be taken to the station house and was put in the interview room. Julia refused to leave William's side. So when William went to interview Darcy he put her in his office, "NO William please don't leave me"

"Julia I'll be back soon I won't be long, okay?"

"Okay, please don't let him get near me, please William!" William pulled Julia into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. William was going to make sure Darcy was dealt with accordingly. Julia let him go to the interview room and had George for company; she didn't do much talking so the Inspector wanted to have a word with her. She walked into his office and she was still shaken, she still had tears running down her cheeks and she was just staring at her hands which were in her lap.

"Doctor, what's happened?"

She explained everything that happened that made her break the engagement.

"And what happened in the morgue?" He was trying to hide his anger but was failing. He knew he had the responsibility to protect Julia like a sister has she had became almost best friends with Margret.

"Similar to the other occasions, he came in and pulled me out of where I had hid myself and started yelling he said I had no right leaving him and then he hit me same place as all the other times, on m arm or face, this occasion it was my arm and it knocked me over, that was when I started to cower away from him. Then William came in and stopped him from most likely hitting me again." She said all of that trying to keep herself together but when she finished her sentence another wave of tears hit her.

Thomas couldn't bear seeing Julia like this and took the interview himself. Outside the interview room he said to Murdoch, "get her some tea and try to calm her down!"

"Sir"

The rest of the day went quite calm after that, it turned out their murder had been under there noses the whole time and turned out to be a butcher called Isaac Wood. He was charged with murder and sentenced to death. As for Darcy, he is still in custody and is being held up in court to have his faith told to him.

As for Julia. Julia was worst than ever that night, she wouldn't stop shaking and William stayed up with her, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep around 12 30. And William soon followed. But would it last throughout the whole night?

**I hope you liked it. but right now all I really want to do is sleep, so I'll try to update tomorrow but not sure. Anyway until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 NIGHT:D x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is as promised! I'll try to update tomorrow but if not the next day! hope you enjoy it! :)**

Julia woke up and was dizzy, to say the least. She felt sick, she was going to be sick! She ran out to the bathroom.

Her departure didn't go unnoticed by William, he shot up as soon as he felt Julia leave!

He followed her to the bathroom, he saw her there, she was sat by the toilet.

"Julia, what happened?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I don't quite know. If I'm honest I think it was what was what happening in the

dream I was having."

"Was it that bad tonight?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that was the worse I have had. I think it had something to do with Darcy's appearance at the morgue. That was what made it bad tonight!"

"There's no 'think' about it Julia, you were shaking after your encounter with him. He needs to learn to stay away from you!"

"Yes he does. But I don't think we have seen the last of his, he is stubborn. He will make sure he gets me back William, no matter how much I love you and not him he will make sure he has me once again!"

"Over my dead body will he" William muttered under his breath but Julia still hurt him and she smiled at that.

"Really William, do you care about me that much?"

"Of course Julia, I lost you once I will not lose you again!"

"Thank you William!"

"What for? If I may ask?"

"For never giving up on me,"

"No problem, though, I think my bathroom floor wasn't the place for this conversation to have taken place if I'm honest"

"Yes, I think you're right. Of course you're right!"

"Not always,"

"How so"

"I was wrong to let you leave,"

"Yes you were! Damn you William, why did you let me leave?!"

"I thought you wanted it! Was it not what you wanted?"

"No I . . . I didn't want to leave, why would I?"

"So why did you?"

"Please don't make me say it, William."

"Julia, please, I need to know."

"And I will tell you . . . in the morning. We shouldn't be up, not yet anyway, what time is it?"

"Umm, not long after you fell asleep. About 2 30"

"We have only been sleeping for 2 hours. I'm fine now, let's get some more sleep!"

William however didn't move, and Julia was confused. "William!"

"No, every time you have said you okay you always ending up being worse. I don't like seeing you like this, please let me help"

"You are helping William, I promise you you are. It such takes time, please don't start giving up on me now!" She was almost crying, she was beginning to think that he doubted her.

"Julia, I'm not giving up on you believe me; I would never . . . I would never give up on you, as I know you wouldn't give up on me."

"Thank you William,"

"Stop thanking me, I would be thanking you."

Shocked she asked. "What for"

"For coming back"

"I should never have left, I don't belong there I belong here with you."

"I couldn't agree more."

"William, I hope you have realised we are still on your bathroom floor?"

"Yes, so we are." He got up and pulled Julia up with him, she laughed and landed in his arms. They made their way to Julia's room again, "William, this is going to sound so unlike me but please stay, I know it's not right but, I can't . . . I mean I don't want night mares anymore!"

"I will, I don't care what anyone thinks, I know you need me right now, and I am here for you. No matter what!"

Julia just laughed in relief and hugged into his side. Then she had a massive smile. "William! Look" she said running to the window.

"What is it?"

"It's snowing!" She said still with a smile on her face. William was just happy because Julia was happy.

That was soon short lifted as Julia began to get teary and sad again. "What is Julia?"

"It's nothing William, nothing" She said turning back to the window, and looking up.

"No it's not nothing Julia, what is it?"

"It happens whenever we have snow"

"Why?"

"My mother died when there was snow"

She saw William stiffen at the word 'mother'. "Oh William, that's why I didn't want to mention it" She said suddenly forgetting about her worries, and went to him.

"William, its late, well early. We have work in about6 hours, we need to sleep."

"You're right, of course you're right."

"Oh don't start with again William, we just go into how I made a wrong choice and how neither of us did the right thing." She laughed. "At the moment we should be thinking of one thing and one thing only. Sleep"

The fact that Julia was still crying hadn't gone unnoticed by William. "Julia you're still crying,"

"Really William, I am an emotional rollercoaster at the moment I really wouldn't worry about me."

"I do through Julia, I worry about you every day."

Julia was warmed by his words and hugged him. "We still need sleep."

William laughed and nodded.

Once they were settled he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. What he heard he wasn't expecting. "I left because I knew you wanted a family and that I couldn't give you. I left because I love you." Julia whispered to him as she fell into another sleep. Hopefully for the last time that night.

Before William went to sleep he whispered, "I love you too, Julia, now sleep"

Julia had sleep rather well and awoke at 6 45, she smiled they weren't late this morning. She heard William's phone going off downstairs, and she got up to get it.

"Hello?" She said it was the inspector. "Ah inspector I take it you want William?"

"No I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh how so"

"Darcy confessed, he is sentenced to three years in prison."

"Thank you inspector"

"Doctor?" He sensed how shaken she sounded then he most have heard her sobs because he said again "DOCTOR"

"Inspector please stop shouting down my phone." William said, "It's fine I'll take care of Julia, thank you for letting us know"

"Alright Murdoch!" he grumbled and hung up.

William brought Julia into a hug and she carried on crying into his shoulder. "Is- Is it fi-finally ov-over?"

"I hope so, I hope so"

Suddenly Julia had another worry, "What if-if he comes after m-me after he-he has le-left prison?"

"Julia, I won't let that happen!"

"But he could get me when I go back home, I don't live with you, he could get me when you're not around!"

"Julia, JULIA!"

"What?" she asked worried

"You're over thinking things. It will be okay, it three years. We will have sorted thing by then, okay?" Julia slowly nodded.

They got into work early and the inspector was shocked to see the Doctor looking well and 'happy'-ish. Margret had came in to see how Julia was doing and was also shocked to see her back to her free going self. Well at least it showed her free going self but only William knew what she was really feeling.

"Margret. How are you?"

"I'm well Julia, and yourself?"

"Yes, I'm very well." Only Margret and William knew she was lying, Thomas suspected it but dismissed it.

The inspector had a phone call so left Julia and his wife talking.  
The phone call was about Darcy, when he heard those words his body language changed and that didn't go unnoticed by William, Julia or Margret. They all saw his body language change. "Bloody hell" He grumbled as he dropped the phone!

**Sorry yes I know another cliffhanger. I know you hat me for it but it gives the story that little bit of edge. Again I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time- I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :)x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took awhile to update, I have been busy.**

"Murdoch in here now" The inspector grumbles and his tone is already worrying them, "Doctor Stay here"

William glanced at Julia who glanced back; there face displaying the same emotion. Worry. Julia gave a nod and William stepped into the office. "Close the door." The inspector's voice was shaky.

"Sir, I'm confused what's going on?"

"Sit down" William sat and waited for him to carry on. "Murdoch, we transferred Darcy to another station house, it wasn't safe to have him around the Doctor."

"I agree but why are you . . . so shaky?"

"He didn't arrive, nor did the carriage"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Murdoch, the carriage didn't arrive, it crashed, Doctor Garland's body was never found . . . we believe it was either he died or . . . he . . . he escaped"

"Where"

"What?"

"Where did it crash?"

"Murdoch, no, you need to be there for her!"

"I am there for Julia, but it's better to know where he is for her sake! Now which station house was he on route to?"

"One"

William nodded and left he was about to leave when someone caught his attention. "William!" It was Julia. "Where, on Earth, are you going?!"

"Julia," He took Julia into his office and closed the door. He closed the door and once it was closed he pulled Julia into a hug which caught her off guard.

"WILLIAM! What is wrong? And don't say nothing!"

William pulled away, and looked Julia in the eyes. "They transferred him, Darcy, transferred him to another station house." Julia already didn't like what he was going to say, her hand was over her mouth and she was shaking her head in disbelief. She knew what he was going to say. "The carriage didn't arrive, Darcy wasn't found, I'm sorry Julia, I was going to see if I could find him."

"NO! There HAS to be a mistake! He can't have escaped! William! PLEASE say there has been a mistake! PLEASE!" She begged she was shaking again!

"I'm Sorry Julia, I have to look for him, and you stay with Mrs. Brackenreid, okay?"

"No, let me come with you, I could serve medical assistance if it need be, leave don't leave me William."

"Okay, come on"

They left the station house and arrived at the accident a short while later; Julia had calmed down quite a lot and was laughing again. They had decided to walk to the crash site. "Quite a mess isn't it?" Julia mussed.

"Yes it is, what caused it?"

"William this isn't a case we're just here to look for Darcy."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"No need to say sorry William!"

They looked around the wreckage and it was true, no sign of Darcy. The other bodies were still there waiting to be transported away. No Darcy. The bodies were taken away and the constables left. Soon it was just William, Julia and one other person who they hadn't seen yet. "William what if he did escape?" She asked quietly.

"Then I'll catch him." He replied simply. This was just a carriage accident there was no foul play at all.

"William, I'm scared!" Julia admitted, her eyes had tears in them.

"Come on, he's not here."

"Wrong again, Detective!" Darcy's voice came from out of nowhere. Julia clung to William's side, she was scared, very scared.

"Show yourself, NOW!"

"And why would I do that? To get arrested again I don't think so!"

"Then why are you here?"

"To collect Julia of course, now hand her over and no one gets hurt!"

"Never,"

"Suit yourself." Darcy appeared out of the trees he had a gun! "I did warn you!"

He shot into the air, making Julia and William both jump. "What do you gain from this Darcy?" Julia asked.

"I get you back,"

"I'm not some kind of toy Darcy! I will not go with you!"

"Yes you will." He replied calmly.

"No she won't" William declared putting his arm around Julia's waist.

"Oh William be careful he does have a gun." Julia whispered and he nodded to show he heard.

"Just put the gun down doctor, you don't want to shoot anyone,"

"Not just anyone, you detective, you took Julia away from me, you caused me pain that was your entire fault! She went to you!"

"Darcy Stop! I could've chosen to stay with you but I didn't! None of this is William's fault!"

"You're right this was all you!" He spat at Julia now pointing the gun at her. William had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Stop it! It's not her fault it is my fault! I let her go, I should never had done that blame me not her I caused her to leave you, you're right!" William lied, he didn't want Julia getting hurt!

"Whose fault is it yours or hers!"

"MINE!" Julia and William said at the same time and then they gave each other an annoyed look. There trying to save the other from getting hurt!

"Oh I don't care anymore" and shot at William, but Julia stood in front of him and took the bullet, her scream made Darcy drop the gun! William caught her body, the bullet went just past her side William sighed in relief she only had a flesh wound. It was still pretty bad though, he had to get her help.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I-I I'm sorry, I never actually meant to hit her!"

"WHAT DID YUO MEAN TO DO THEN!?"

"Look I know you're upset but I swear I never meant to!"

"CONSTABLE! Arrest him!" William shouted to a nearby constable on the way past. Darcy went without complaint. William lifted Julia's now limp body into his arms. She was losing blood and fast, she was now unconscious. Knowing that she was losing blood quickly he placed her back down and ripped his shirt and tied three bits of it together enough to make a suitable bandage. He then bandaged up her waist and to try and make the bleeding stop.

Eventually it did.

But was it already too late?

**Sorry! I know you properly hate me right now! I am not going to tell you what happens you will just have to wait and see for the next update which hopefully wont be too long! Until the next time- I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is the next Chapter! I would like to thank everyone who is reading this it means a lot!**

It had been a week since Darcy shot Julia, and to be honest, it wasn't looking good for Julia or Darcy. The doctor's did all they could for Julia, but she hasn't woken up yet, they just have to wait. As for Darcy: he is due in court the next week. As for now it was the 25th of December and everything was quiet. The station house had left for the holidays. And it was closed.

William had taken full care of Julia and moved her back to his house, of course her father gave his consent, he checked on her every other day. Ruby had come home for the Holiday and she was horrified with the news of her elder sister. William, of course, allowed Mr. Ogden and Ruby over to be with Julia on Christmas Day.

"William, how is she?" Ruby asked, not caring about calling him but his Christian name.

What shocked her was the fact that nor did he. "Oh Ruby, you startled me, and I'm not sure, I definitely think she is getting better,"

"Have you given her medicine?"

"Funny how you mention it, I was just about to do it."

"William, why do you think she isn't waking up?"

"I think, I think she just needs to recover properly therefore her body has shut itself off from the world."

"Well I wish she would wake up!"

"As do I, Ruby, as do I"

"You care for her deeply don't you?"

"Yes I do, there's no denying that I care deeply for Julia."

"As she cares deeply for you, do you think she will wake anytime soon?"

"Give her time Ruby that is all I can say. She will get better Ruby, please stop worrying."  
Ruby laughed a bit at that statement. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"That is exactly what Julia said to me when Mother fell ill. Forgive me William, but I have seen this before, Mother got ill around Christmas and she died. Julia said 'She will get Better Ruby, stop your worrying' so forgive William, I am just that little bit more cautious. Especially with Julia,"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't know,"

"I know William, come on let's go join Father in the sitting room. He will begin to worry if we don't"

"Yes, I'll be down shortly, I just need to do something,"

"Of course William"

Ruby left looking at Julia one last time then made her way down stairs. William sat on Julia's bed and started speaking, he just wasn't sure why. "Please wake up Julia, I need you, Ruby needs you. Even George is starting to miss you, we will be a wreck if you pass now please don't leave! I love you too much to let you die because of me! Why did you take the bullet? Why Julia"

Little did he know as he was talking Julia's breathing grew deeper as if you were waking in the morning. Her fingers started to move and her eyes opened, she smiled at William's room but hadn't registered William talking. The first thing she heard was "Why did you take the bullet? Why Julia"

She had to reply, he had to know she was okay. "Because I love you too much to see you in pain" Was her reply and it came out so easily but she sounded VERY sleepy.

William was shocked, very shocked! "JULIA" He said relieved and sat back down, Julia sat up. "You're okay!?"

"William, you won't get rid of me that easily!" She said smiling. William leaned down and kissed Julia. She smiled.

"Please never do that again!"

"You have my word."

"Wait here"

"Where are you going?"

"To get a very worried Ruby and your equally worried father"

"They're here?!"

"Yes they still wanted to spend Christmas with you, and I wanted them here."

With that William left the room and Julia had one thought. _'Did he just call Ruby 'Ruby' he has never done that before!'_

William entered the sitting room smiling they were a little confused he has been upset since Julia was in a coma. "Sir, Ruby you're needed upstairs"

"Please William, its Timothy, you have been looking after Julia, you have my respect. Why are we needed upstairs?"

William didn't answer directly. "Just come upstairs it will all be clear."  
They both nodded and followed William into Julia's room and were both shocked to see Julia awake and smiling.

"Jules! Oh my God you're okay!" Ruby said hugging her.

"Of course, I would never leave my little sister to take care of herself!" she said hugging her sister back.

"Julia good to see back in the land of the living." Her father joked.

"Good to see you too, father."

After having spent an hour on their own with Julia, Timothy thought it best to give the two sometime alone, William had to tell her something regarding Darcy and the court. William entered the room after knocking.

"William, I think it's best that we leave now its late, we will be by to see Julia soon,"

"Of course Timothy, come by anytime you want, she is your daughter after all."

Julia was shocked! She tried to keep the shock off her face but failed. "Since when have you been on a first name basis with my dad?" Julia laughed still shocked.

"When I gained his respected, so when I started to care for you after Darcy shot you,"

"William, we need to talk about that at some point,"

"I know that's why they left."

"What happened?"

"After I stopped the bleeding, I took you to Toronto general and they helped you the best they could the rest was up to me, once I said I would take care of you and your dad agreed I was to take the fall if anything happened. Darcy is due in court next week, he could face the noose, he could get charged with attempted murder, and the inspector is making sure he pays either way. You went into a coma eight day ago Julia, we grew worried."

"Eight days?! I'm lucky then, not many people pass four day being in a coma."

"You're strong, I never doubted you, Ruby was a bit wary."

"I can imagine, its going down memory lane for her, it-"

"Was the same when your mother died, yes, she told me"

"Really,"

"Yes we have spoken a lot over the last week."

"It's good to know you didn't kill each other, you never used to get along at all."

"No we never but when it's down to you, we worked together,"

"Oh I'm glad."

"Yes as am I, Merry Christmas Julia,"

"Merry Christmas William."

That night they didn't sleep in Julia's room the slept in William's, Julia and Mr. Ogden had both agreed that it would be best for Julia to move in with William permanently. It was William's idea.

With everything that had happened to Julia the doctor said that Julia's nightmares would continue up until the court case, whether they carry on after that they would not know, but until then that should expect bad nights, and Julia was worried. But William had promised that they would take them together and it would get better.

**I made up Mr. Ogden's name because I'm not actually sure what it is, oh well, I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this! Until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I understand this is a short chapter but I am tired, you see an insight into one of Julia's dreams in this chapter.**

_Julia was in a park, it didn't look familiar. It scared her. She saw people walking down the street and went to speak to them but they didn't respond to her, didn't even look. "What is going on!" she called out. Nothing. No one was hearing her! _

_Someone came into view! Someone she knew! Someone who scared her: Darcy._

"_Hello, dear" He said sarcastically! _

"_What are you doing here?! Why are YOU the ONLY person who can see me!?" _

"_Because I'm the only person who truly loves you!"_

"_No! That's not true and YOU know it!"_

"_So why is everyone else ignoring you then?"_

"_NO! I hate you Darcy, and I have never said I hate anyone as much as I hate you!"_

"_Oh Julia that's not nice."_

"_I don't care, what you did to me, it was unforgivable!"_

"_Julia, you know why you're here don't you? You're a ghost, you died! You died when I shot you! You weren't in a coma! You died! You imagined everything about waking up, and all! You DIED!"_

"_NO!" _

_Then everything went black!_

Julia woke up after shouting 'no' she was crying. William was at her side immediately.

"What happened?"

"I died"

"What?"

"But, I'm not dead, I didn't die!"

"Julia, what's-"

"William, can you see me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I"

Julia didn't respond just buried her head in his shoulder! She started crying, "I had a dream, I was in a park, Darcy was there. No one could see me. He said I died when I was shot. What is I did? What if this is all in my head?"

"Julia, I'm here. You didn't die, I promise, you're here you're alive."

"Okay, I'm sorry my head is just playing treats on me"

"It's okay,"

"It's not going to get better is it?"

"I hope it does, I cannot keep seeing you like this it hurts to see you like this."

The next day they went into work. It shocked William that Julia refused to stay at home, she said she was coming to work no matter what. William only agreed if she stayed with him which she agreed to.

"Doctor?!" He said shocked but was smiling nonetheless.

"George," she greeted him smiling.

"How are you?"

"Better," she lied

"Good you gave us quite a scare Doctor," It was the inspector, "Doctor, Murdoch, a word"

They both went into the office and got silence; he was just looking at them questionably. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Doctor, you shouldn't be in work yet?" He asked.

"I came out of the coma yesterday, when William said he was coming into work, I said I was too. I wasn't staying at home all day waiting, if anything happens I need to be around William, We don't know if there will be any side effects. We know my mental state is still bad, I will still get nightmares for some time now, but we just have to take them as they come and not worry, however, we don't know if there will be any side effect of me actually being shot. Yes I know I will be 'weak' for some time and that is the one side effect we know of, but the rest we are not sure of, that is why I need to take with William."

"Bloody hell. And you still came into work? Both of you I mean? Well his trail has been moved up to tomorrow, they want it done as soon as possible. I'm sorry to tell you both this now but you are both needed present at the court case,"

"Why am I needed?"

"Because you can calm her down and you've seen with your own eyes what effect Darcy has on her. That's why!"

"Please, William, if I need to be there then I need you by my side!"

"We'll be there."

The rest of the day went rather quick, although there were no real cases to be dealt with, Julia and William always found something to talk about, they kept each other company.

When they got home it was late, they ate their tea, by the end of the night Julia was so tired, and her side was giving her pain, so they decided to go to bed.  
They went to bed and tried to sleep, but all they kept thinking about was: What was going to happen tomorrow. And what would be the outcome of one Doctor Darcy Garland.

**Just to let you know, the story does get better (For Julia) and it does go back to relatively normal life once again for William and Julia. So until the next time - I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait and the fact this is shorter than all the rest, I have been busy. Hope you enjoy this!**

It was an early start to the morning; they had to be at the trail by noon. William could tell she was scared just by looking at her. "Julia, it's going to be fine, he'll get what he deserves he tried to kill you!"

"No, he tried to kill you and I stopped that from happening!"

"And almost got killed in the process, that and what happened at home is all you have to say, you can do it Julia"

"I'm not sure I can William, I'm so scared"

"I know you are, I know, but if we want Darcy out of your life then we need to do this."

"Our life" she corrected him,

"Yes our life but it needs to be done, I don't want to go either, but I promised I would be there for you so I will,"

"Thank you William"

They arrived at the court house half an hour before noon. They were called in a little after noon.

"Miss Ogden, what exactly happened the night you were shot?"

"There had been an accident, Doctor Garland escaped we, the detective and I, went to find him. He wasn't there yet, he appeared once everyone had gone, and he started shouting. He got mad. He tried to kill William, I stood in the way. It hit me not William I was in a coma for eight days. I woke up on Christmas Day,"

"Right, Mr Murdoch is that what happened."

"Yes sir,"

"Okay, Mr Garland was it your intension to kill either of these people?"

"At the time, I was very angry, yes at the time I did want to kill, but only one of them" He replied after a moment of thinking.

"Which person"

"The detective,"

Julia visibly tensed.

"Is everything alright Miss Ogden?"

"Yes,"

William shared a look of concern with Julia then she gave a nod. "Miss Ogden what happened previously before the night of the accident?"

Julia hesitated before answering, "If I ever came home late even half an hour he would get bad, he would start shouting, if I said that I was just held up at work, he wouldn't believe me. It usually led to him hitting me and us not talking for the rest of the night."

"Is this true Mr Garland?"

Darcy didn't answer. "Is it?" still no answer. "Mr Garland if you don't speak up soon then we will have to take your silence as a yes. Mister Garland?!" The judge was getting annoyed with him silence.

Darcy had given up, he had already admitted to trying to kill William so what was the point now, he was going to hang now anyway. "Yes it's true."

"Okay that is all we need to know, recess we will meet back in half an hour, Mr. Murdoch and Miss Ogden out that way. Mr. Garland out that way, Mr Garland you will have to be kept here." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

"William that was so hard!"

"I know Julia, I know but we have done all we can, it's in their hands now."

She nodded calming down.

Recess was over and they had to go in to find out what was going to happen.

"Mr. Garland, we have a verdict, you sentenced to hang in a month's time."

Julia and William shared a look, and Darcy nodded.

It was only about three in the afternoon so they went to work, the inspector had asked to know the verdict anyway.

When they got there Margret and Thomas were there waiting for them, "What was the verdict?" Margret asked.

"Margret let them get in" William nodded silently thanking him.

Thomas took William into a small corner. "Murdoch what is the verdict?" He asked quietly.

"He's to be hung in a month's time."

"Bloody hell."

They rejoined Margret and Julia, she didn't care that the inspector or Margret were in the room, she walked over to him. "Thank you William" and then she kissed him. It didn't take long for him to put his arms around her waist and respond. They were in a world of their own until Thomas brought them back to reality by clearing his throat.

They parted and turned to Thomas and Margret and then all four of them laughed. Julia could only hope now things will actually get better.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I only have one more Chapter and then an epilogue! Until the next time-I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG I am so sorry, I have two exams in the space of a week one being tomorrow, so I am sorry I haven't been able to update, but here it is!**

A month later:

For Julia things did get better, much better in fact. She no longer suffered bad dreams and when she smiled it was usually genuine and she didn't have to pretend anymore. Darcy was hung on the Wednesday of that week, now it was a Sunday, and now Julia felt free, she had been so worried that it would not stop and she was relieved when they did.

"Julia, are you alright?" William asked poking his head around the door into her room.

"Hmm, William what time is it?" she asked disappointed that she was woken.

"Seven"

"Hmm, it's a Sunday. Go back to bed William."

"I was checking you were alright"

"Hmm," She said already passing into another sleep and rolling onto her side.

William smiled at Julia, he always checked to see if she was alright, he cared deeply for her and with what she had been through in the last two months, he wouldn't be surprised if she was still suffering but she wasn't and that was a blessing.

He returned back to his own room, he had to be up again soon for church but he wasn't worried about that he was sleeping a bit more first.

He slept until about nine thirty, he then had to get up to go to church, he looked in on Julia on his way out but left a note saying where he went should she want to know.

Julia awoke at about ten o'clock, she grabbed her robe off the end of the bed, and she headed out of her room in search of William. When Julia couldn't find him upstairs she looked for him downstairs.

She didn't find him but she found his note.

_Julia, _

_Gone to church, be home soon,_

_William_

She smiled at the note and went to get something to eat, she wasn't that hungry so she just got herself some bread and buttered it. She poured herself some tea and sat in the sitting room, she patiently waited for William to return by reading the newspaper, everywhere she looked all she could see was Darcy's face, on one page there was a picture of her.

'_Doctor almost kills Doctor! Garland hung!' _

She had had enough she sighed and went into the garden.

It was about eleven thirty and William just came in, there was an empty cup in the sitting room and the newspaper was open to a picture of her and Darcy,

'_Doctor almost kills Doctor! Garland hung!' _

He knew Julia must have went into the only place in their house that calmed her. The garden.

William went and joined Julia, she was staring at some flowers she planted the week before.

"Julia," he said quietly.

"William, you're home," She said practically beaming!

"Yes, I saw the article, do you want to talk about it?"

"I would like that, I'm getting sick of looking at Darcy and me, I mean 'Doctor almost kills doctor, Garland dead!' that is the worst tile I have seen this week and there have been many! For example 'Ogden terrified of outcome of Garland!' 'battle off the ex-fiancée's'  
There have been many but that one today was the worst!" Julia wasn't unset anymore she was just angry about it.

"I know I tire of seeing them too, I cannot imagine what it is like for you, Julia"

"I don't think I would've gotten through this is it wasn't for you, William, so I thank you,"

"You're very welcome"

Julia stood up and went to his side, she smiled at him, "Come on, let's go inside, it's cold"

"Very"

Once indoors they found themselves very bored, "Julia would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would love to"

They didn't walk very far they ended up sitting on a park bench where there story started all those years ago, "I cannot believe you drank all that alcohol!" Julia laughed adding a joke to the conservation,

"Yes, very stupid of me"

"I don't know, I don't think we would have ever told each other our feeling if we hadn't."

"I would have, eventually"

"Hmm, we will never know" Julia teased, "We're here now and I don't want to go back," she added a little more seriously.

"Either do I, which is why I brought you here."

"William?"

"This is where it began, and that is why I chosen here"

"William!" She exclaimed as he brought out a silver box,

"Julia, these past months have made me realise I never want to live without you," Julia's face broke out into a smile! "I love you, and want nothing more than to be with you, please will you marry me?"

"Yes!" was she managed to say or rather shout before William kissed her, when they parted he slid the ring onto her finger.

For once Julia wasn't wondering if it was going to get better she KNEW it was going to get better.

**OMG only the epilogue to go! I cannot believe I have almost finished this story! until the next time I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997 x**


	15. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed it. I know it has taken a while to update and I'm sorry. but here it is! **

**I was asked to get the word out so I would just like to suggest to everyone that After Darcy Garland is a really good story and I would recommend to anyone that they should read it!**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Epilogue

Julia and William stood on the balcony of their house; they were watching their children playing.

After a year of marriage they were looking into adopting they went to look at the children and they both instantly fell in love with a pair of twins who were 6 months old. One was named Lucy and the other was named Harry. They weren't identical but they were similar in looks; one was a girl and one was a boy.

"Mummy!" Lucy screamed through laughter. "Look at me!" Lucy was trying to climb a tree. Harry had already managed to get some way up.

"Mummy, I'm already up here!" Harry shouted from down the branches. "Daddy look!"

"William, we really had better get down there before they kill themselves." Julia said chuckling.

"I know. I know. Are you alright?" He asked as Julia had to support herself.

"I'm fine William, I'm pregnant not dying."

"Yes but getting pregnant in itself is miracle, Julia."

"I know, now come on they really will kill themselves. Have you never met our five year old children William?"

"Oh is that the people who are in the tree? We really must help them!" William joked.

"Honestly!" Julia said lightly tapping his arm.

"Lucy!" William called.

"Harry!" Julia called after.

Secretly they had a favourite: William's favourite was Lucy (he secretly always wanted a daughter) and Julia's was Harry. Of course they would never let it show they treated them equally and nor would the child that Julia was carrying now. They just because they were adopted didn't mean that they were any less important.

William's father literally fell over when they told them the names; well he did until they said they didn't name them.

"MUMMY!" They squealed and ran towards them as they had gotten down from the tree. William picked up Lucy and Julia picked up Harry.

"And how was your trip up into the tree?" Julia asked once they had set them back down.

"It was good Mummy, didn't find anything through." Lucy whined

"I almost got to the top!" Harry squealed while pointing to the top of the tree.

"Maybe next time, eh?" William asked nudging Lucy. She instantly brightened up!

"Yeah! Next time, next time you join in?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Daddy you have to!" Harry added.

William shook his head and laughed he rubbed them dusty blonde hair and picked Lucy up while Julia picked up Harry.

"Can we go up again now?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetheart; we have guests coming round." Julia said while wiping some dirt off of Lucy's face.

"Oh who is it?!" Harry whined.

William and Julia laughed and Julia kissed Harry's cheek then Lucy's. "Come on, my father will have a fit if he sees his grandchildren in this state."

"I'll take Harry to change you take Lucy?" William suggested handing Lucy to Julia has she handed Harry to him.

"William we have an hour before Ruby and George gets here. So please hurry?"

"Julia, stop worrying it will be fine. Is Jasper still coming? He hasn't even met them yet."

"Yes he has, he met them when they were two, only briefly. And yes he is, he is coming with his fiancée Alice."

"Ruby and George?"

"Yes she and girl are bringing the girls with them. It is the twin's birthday."

"Yes five today, can you believe it, are you sure your okay to be doing all the preparing?"

"William, I'm not even seven months along stop worrying for a second please?"

"Mummy, Daddy are we going to get ready?"

"Yes right you sort out Harry, I'll sort out Lucy." Julia said nodding.

"What are they wearing?"

"Hey, they don't turn five everyday let them pick it out." She said but then mouthed to William 'make sure it goes well together.'

He nodded showing that he understood and then carried Harry off upstairs.

Lucy put her small hands to Julia's swollen stomach. "How long now until the new baby brother or sister Mummy?"

"Not long now sweetheart, not long at all. Come on let's get you ready."

"Mummy; who's coming tonight?"

"Well there's Auntie Ruby and Uncle George, Anna and Catherine, Uncle Jasper and his fiancée Alice. You won't remember them. Thomas and Margret, with John and Bobby, my father and William's father is ... well he's in town so I'm sure he will stop by."

Half an hour later, Harry and Lucy were in the sitting while they were waiting for Julia and William to get ready.

"Will... William?"Julia asked as she turned around and found that her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"Julia?" William said as he came out of the bathroom. Julia smiled and walked over to him.

"Zip my back up will you?" She asked and turned to him. She moved her long auburn hair out of the way and William zipped up the back of her dress.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful, I love that dress."

"Thank you, we really should go, we can't leave them that long alone." They made their way down stairs just as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." William called out as he picked up Harry.

"Hello!" Ruby exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Hello Ruby, come in. George"

"William. Hey little man!"

"Uncle George!" Harry squealed and Lucy ran into the room.

"Anna! Catherine!" Both Anna and Catherine were younger than the twins Anna was 2 and Catherine was 4.

"Lu-Lu!" Catherine squeals.

"Lucy!" Anna said embracing her cousin.

"Hello Jules. Georgie, where are the kids?"

"There with the twins." Julia said when she saw the panic on George's face then it visibly relaxed when she said that.

The next people to arrive were Jasper and Alice. They had brought Harry with them. "Hello Jasper, and you must be Alice." Julia said with a smile on her face.

"Hello dad." William said. His dad had gotten much better since William and Julia had said that he wasn't allowed to see the twins if he didn't sober up.

"Hello son, now where are my favourite grandchildren." William and Jasper shook their heads and laughed.

"They're your only grandchildren, dad."

"Exactly." He said already walking out of the hallway. He had gotten so much better and he had the twins to thank for that.

"They're in the sitting room." William answered. "How are you Jasper?"

"I am well, I see you're expecting another?"

"Yes we are."

"Well congratulations." Alice said smiling.

"Now let me see my fabulous niece and nephew again!"

"They're properly getting killed by dad please save them." William joked.

"William, my father's going to be late, urgent business apparently. He said to start without him."

"Okay."

9 weeks later.

"William! William!" Julia screamed and cringed in pain.

"Julia, is it happening?!"

Julia could only nod. "Oh my gosh!" William exclaimed. "I'll call doctor Tash."

He came back moments later. "He's on his way."

"Ruby, we need Ruby... the kids." She gasped.

"She's also on her way."

"Good." Julia's breathing started to slow but the pain was still there.

"Have your waters broke?"

Julia nodded while gritting her teeth. Suddenly the door bell went and William answered it. It was Doctor Tash and Ruby. Ruby looked terrified she knew what she was going through. Ruby didn't even say hi she was straight in to Julia. "It's okay, it will be over soon."

"Ruby, I'm a doctor, this can take hours!"

"Just trying to help."

"I know I'm sorry"

"Isaac! Hurry!"

About four hours later at 7 54 pm all that was heard in the house was the sound of a, very loud, crying baby. "William!" Julia called him in. He crouched by her with either twin on each side. They were smiling widely and Isaac passed the now sleeping child to Julia. "Congratulations it's a girl." Isaac said and Ruby and Isaac left the room.

"A girl" William whispered in awe. "Lucy, Harry this is Evaline." They had agreed on the name because it was unusual.

"Hello Evaline." Julia said kissing her forehead. "Welcome to the family."

**Hope you liked it! :3**


End file.
